gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 3
Reply Lithuania Who knows maybe in GTA 5 maybe it will be one of characters idk it could appear.Wcrolas990 09:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comment You are a very good user. Sparkybigp 06:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Rongundy vandalized the Elizabeta Torres page, he put some really inappropraite things on there, just so you know and can fix it. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 02:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) And he vandalized the infernus page. You might as well revert all of his edits, hes just here to stir up some shit. Maybe block him. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Dude i did good edits--R0las go and talk or DIE :I'm not. Just saying that i need proof. ::Then you stated on how you would threaten him, which is just as bad as threatening him. Dan the Man 1983 11:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't confuse me dude that's really annoying.--R0las go and talk or DIE ::::Okay first of all, I agree with Gboyers, your English is not good, but as you're Lithuanian, it's understandable. Then you ask for proof, which hopefully he will give you. But then you told him you would threaten him by saying "I will rape you and your fucking family", which is disgusting and downright unacceptable. Dan the Man 1983 11:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :He was saying that is what he would say if he were threatening me (which he wasn't). Still not a nice thing to put, but he wasn't meaning it offensively. Gboyers talk 11:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Which is why I asked him to be civil as stating how you would threaten someone regardless of whether he meant it offensively or not, is not a nice thing to do. Dan the Man 1983 12:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Dan the Man's chatbox opened :D--R0las go and talk or DIE ::What are you on about? Dan the Man 1983 12:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) We're talking here :D too much it became CHATBOX.--R0las go and talk or DIE :Okay. Dan the Man 1983 12:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Gboyers you're really lying plus i got attacked by multiple comments :).--R0las go and talk or DIE :How is he lying? Dan the Man 1983 12:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Gboyers write your words here i can't read messages in both user talk's--R0las go and talk or DIE :No, can you keep it on your talkpage or his please. This is not a chatbox. Dan the Man 1983 12:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Feels like it or else i will unleash my wrath. THE ROFLCOPTER.--R0las go and talk or DIE GBoyers trashing us on the other wiki So I went over to the other place to see what was going on, and I came across this. Basically he misrepresents our blocking policy completely and then claims that all our sockpuppetry and vandalism is users who are mad at us for "banning them for no reason", which is such complete bullshit that I can't "assume good faith" and think he's doing anything besides lying. But because we over here are "corrupt" and too prone to taking unilateral action, I thought I'd ask you what you thought. Jeff (talk this way)/ 22:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Read it earlier and did not pay much attention to it then as he is entitled to his opinion. But for my two cents. To say we ban people for almost no reason is not true at all. Every user here has been blocked for a reason, usually for rule breaking. :As for the point on demoting people who did not follow our blocking policy. Well I did withdrew the discussion on whether Bunnyjoke should be demoted or not as he stated he'd follow it. I also withdrew it cause I thought it was the wrong thing to do. Bunnyjoke then resigned for reasons stated here. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Dan, I'm sorry that your talk page keeps being used as a dumping ground for complaints. As you know, the content Jeff is referring to was a private discussion between my staff member and I, so there was no intention to "trash" or "lie" or do anything other than illustrate my reasoning for the policies in operation on my site. Since Jeff clearly disagrees, I've responded to his concerns on his talk page rather than here. If you yourself have any concerns or questions, please let me know on my talk page on either site. Thanks - Gboyers talk 23:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) GTA III Era Wiki Hi Dan, I thought you should see this, a user who had a fall out created this Wiki to get back at you or something for not making him Staff, anyway he's just copying articles from this Wiki so I suggest you contact Wiki and request it be taken down, or at least have all copied info removed. Tom Talk 16:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :The link is fixed. Tom Talk 16:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::He'll get bored of it in a few days, after he realises he's not getting any users, he tied to get a few GTA Wiki users to join but they said no, he also went to Bunnyjoke but I pretty much ruined his chances of getting Bunny. Gtacrzy created a copy of the Mafia Wiki, thats the only case I've come across, Wikia removed everything from that site. Tom Talk 16:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories It's not important to know these caterogies you know. Vandal spotted Some guy named User:Daniel sugden is vandalising the Lester Arnold page.Block him for 1 week.Roland Make sure you talk ok By the way, the guy was blocked for a month in the Saint's Row wiki. -- Ilan xd 18:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I blocked Wcrolas990 According to our decision to be more lenient and less harsh, I've asked Wcrolas twice before to use a signature that isn't so huge it mangles the text markup wherever he signs. However, he has twice refused to do this. Because of the particular nature of his problem editing, I have "indefinitely" blocked with the understanding that he'll be unblocked as soon as his signature no longer causes problems. If you disagree you can unblock, but in this case I think it's better to use one block and fix the problem through it, than to play the repeated warnings and strikes game with him. Jeff (talk this way)/ 20:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wcrolas has now made a comment on his talk page about "I only hate some jews because they're responsible for Europe's problems". This after he was specifically blocked for a week for his anti-semitic comments. Jeff (talk| ) 17:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dan. I'm not "stereotypical" Jew, I'm not wearing black clothes or growing to myself a larg bread. I'm more a "Johnny Klebitz" Jew :) -- Ilan xd 11:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree :) By the way the "short fuse" thing. I wrote it when I first came here, after a little confilct with another user, if you want to know, I deleted it. What about GTANiko and Harushi, they are inactive since last month -- Ilan xd 11:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Niko wrote on his page that he is busy at studies, or something like that. By the way, I got an LA Noire :) -- Ilan xd 12:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) It's a very nice game, not as GTA or Red Dead though :) I completed homicide and I'm going to complete vice. -- Ilan xd 12:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) GTA Fanon wiki and GTA Answers wiki Dan I realy think that we need a GTA Fanon wiki, and a GTAnsewrs wiki. -- Ilan xd 16:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) But they both were abandoned severel months ago. -- Ilan xd 16:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should adopt those wikis :> -- Ilan xd 16:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I still actively run http://gta.answers.wikia.com. You're welcome to help out. http://gtafanon.wikia.com is in need of adoption, though. Gboyers talk 17:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I might help out, infact I think I was on there a week ago or so and answered a question. By the way Gboyers, I help run wikianswers, so if I see any questions regarding GTA, I'll direct them to GTA answers. Dan the Man 1983 17:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Dan I think you should delete this page. -- Ilan xd 18:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Some people never get over it Ahahaha. Jeff (talk this way)/ 04:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Amazes me how is it you and never me haha! Dan the Man 1983 23:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Hey Dan, thanks for asking, I am now currently very busy with studies and can't afford the time I had earlier this year, a problem I did not foresee. I hope you understand this, but I'll try to edit as much as I can in the time I have. Sorry for any inconvenience. GTANiKoTalk 13:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) TaWhite&Gold 17:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was Hebrow, which is kinda "nice" :) BTW I started to clean up the characters' pages, what do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Question I asked Ilan if he knew how to open up districts in GTA 2 (besides the Downtown one, of course) and he replied that he had no idea. Could you help me by any chance, Dan? Yotam Wolfsthal 17:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wcrolas990 edit warring over images Hey Dan can you stop Wcrolas from replacing ZS' HD pics of Hunter and Maverick to his low quality pics?, Thanks -- Ilan xd 15:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of the situation, given Ilan advice on how to deal with such a thing in the future, and given Wcrolas990 a 2 day block. Jeff (talk| ) 20:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::This is actually Wcrolas' third offense, meaning we could block him either indefinitely or for an extended period of time. I'm undecided. On one hand, edit-warring isn't the most serious offense out there and it's a small matter to block someone for so long over. On the other hand, he's been causing trouble with very little productive editing ever since he got here and I'm mildly of the opinion that he's a net negative to the wiki. What do you think? Jeff (talk| ) 22:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I left a message on his talkpage on what do to and what not to do in future in a dispute. Let the 48 hour block run out and see how he edits. Dan the Man 1983 09:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dan, guess what, Daniel sugden started again (Lester Arnold page), but I reverted his edits -- Ilan xd 17:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Dan when was the last time that you made an edit that wasn't involved in undercutting me somehow? I'm reblocking Daniel sugden, because blocking him unless he promises to behave himself is the only rational solution. We know what the kid edits like and "good faith" should not require one to don blinders and lower one's IQ by 50 points. Jeff (talk| ) 15:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Blocking him for a set amount of time is rationale, blocking indefinitely is not. Oh and just to answer your question, earlier when I deleted a page up for speedy deletion. Dan the Man 1983 15:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I have asked the patrollers what they thought. In the mean time, how on earth is permanently locking an article just so one user who we already know is a problem user with no good contributions across multiple wikis a "rational" solution whereas blocking him until/unless he agrees to edit right "not rational"? What you are doing is punishing the entire wiki while bending over backwards to accommodate one bad editor. Jeff (talk| ) 15:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::You read what you only want to read. You seem to have missed where I said above "Blocking him for a set amount of time is rationale" Your idea makes no sense on the fact that he is not going to apologise, nor explain his reasons why for the edits. So let's put a few month block on him and unprotect the damn page. Dan the Man 1983 15:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I already unprotected the page. We just, I guess, disagree on what "harsh" is. I think an infinite block is too harsh for a user like Daniel sugden, but an indefinite block where they get unblocked as soon as they agree to follow the rules is not harsh at all. Jeff (talk| ) 16:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Anyway I'm leaving for WV now. Won't be answering any comments for around 6-7 hours. Jeff (talk| ) 16:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I put 3 months on a new block for edit warring, but he still has talkpage open to apologise, but even if he does, I say let the block run it's course. Dan the Man 1983 16:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Explain to me what the hell did you block me???Roland Make sure you talk ok :No I did not block you. Jeff did for edit warrning. Dan the Man 1983 18:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dan! Thanks for the welcome! I've only edited wikis once before, and the veterans didn't give the n00bs a chance to make good edits, so I quit. Hopefully my contributions are and will continue to be welcome. Can only do San Andreas stuff at the moment, as I need to reinstall Vice City, and my laptop can't handle IV :( MyTatuo 02:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) SPAS 12 Someone named User:Gtabbs123 making links to the other GTA Wiki (Gboyers') in the SPAS 12 page -- Ilan xd 05:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I changed it. (See history) -- Ilan xd 06:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Dan, can you block User:Judester30, he keep adding transcripts. -- Ilan xd 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. -- Ilan xd 15:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There is another guy, User:Opasen -- Ilan xd 15:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok man,it's just that I reverted their edits more then ten times today, because of that I wanted to block them, I'm kinda "tired". -- Ilan xd 15:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I'm just having problems with my computer for more than two months and never got to tell anyone about it, sorry 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 03:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Jelle Hooymayers Can you block User:Jelle Hooymayers, look at his stupid edits. -- Ilan xd 14:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Done for a week due to his first edit being borderline racist, which is not tolerated on here. Dan the Man 1983 16:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wcrolas990 final edition More hate speech out of him. Specifically, his justification of edit warring over an image was because the one we already had was "gay like an asshole". That's his third block in addition to the warnings he got when we first started dealing with him and in less than a month too, so this one is permanent. Jeff (talk| ) 17:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Scripts I got all GTA 4 missions script pls I add scripts on this page. Sorry for my bad English. This kid is realy out of his mind. BTW, Dan, can you come to the GTA Fanon wiki and help me build it, I'm starting today! -- Ilan xd 14:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) News Hi Dan, here some news: *I was promoted to a rollback in the LA Noire wiki. *Daniel sugden was blocked by Tom in the wiki. *See this! (We should write this on "News") That's it for now :) -- Ilan xd 16:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I updated the news. As for Daniel sugden, I'm reminded of a phrase. "Some men, you just can't reach". Dude isn't a classic vandal, but more along the lines of the Girl Lover Vandal from Bully Wiki - there's something fundamental about wiki-editing he doesn't get, but he doesn't care that he doesn't get it and has no intentions of getting it, and so there's nothing to be done but block him. Jeff (talk| ) 21:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::His talkpage is still open to him to apologise when he likes. Difference is, his block stays the same if he apologises. ::But it is like I said about apologies, you never know if they're sincere or not. Which is why I never agree with the "indef block until apology" method. Some users will see that as a chance to apologise, even if they do not mean it and continue to edit in the way they did that got them blocked in the first place. ::As for the news, damn has it been 10 years already? Dan the Man 1983 03:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Content I actually wrote some. Cleaned up and rewrote Phil Cassidy and Maccer. Second time I've done anything actually fun to do since I became a bureaucrat here. Jeff (talk| ) 02:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5! See this! -- Ilan xd 12:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dan the Man, I was wondering with the announcement of Grand Theft Auto V should the main page have a News Section with all the up coming information like trailers and interviews I think there should be one so everyone can discuss it. If you want an example of one check out the Elder Scrolls Wiki homepage. I also sent the same message to McJeff I don't know if hes not active or if your not active :S Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 12:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sure I am not the first to notice, but you see the V sign? It indicates money, so this game is going to be located where there is a lot of money. Las Vegas?, Washington DC?, Atlantic City?, Miami? Dan the Man 1983 14:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :The game will be either in Vice City or San Andreas; Houser said that the original idea was the first places in GTA1: Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas. LC is over, so I guess that the game will be either in VC or SA. :-- Ilan xd 16:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category Suggestion Hello again Dan, I want to suggest that this wikia should use "Game: thing" as a way to categories things more professionally on the GTA wikia. E.G on the Stallion page you have the "Vehicles in GTA 1" category which is ok, but looks very unprofessional I suggest useing "GTA 1: Vehicles" as the way to categories it. Tell me what you think. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 13:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)